


Cycle

by Redstarz97



Series: Time is Relative [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, about his constant rebirths and stuff, basically taking care of a growing kenny, douchebag's parents are nice, just soft moments I guess, references to the coon and friends episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstarz97/pseuds/Redstarz97
Summary: It was a constant cycle whenever he would die. A silent agreement between you two as to what to do next.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this is for a friend of mine who wanted more Kenny and New Kid stuff so here's my shot at it. You can tie it back to Downstream almost but like most of these fics are up to your interpretation on how you want to read it I guess..?

You wondered if it was wrong of you to have not been fazed once by the blood splattered onto your face. Even when it happened the first time, you’ve never blinked nor seemed surprised by it. In fact, you’ve always thought it to be normal and a natural occurrence.

The timestreams have really started to mess with your head.

You blinked as you rubbed at the blood splatters on your cheeks and wondered if it’d come off your clothes easily if you put it in cold water again. After all, it’s not exactly the first time you had to do laundry to keep your mom from freaking out.

“Oh my god! They killed Kenny!”

“You bastards!”

Oh, that’s right. Kenny was dead yet again and his friends seem to repeat the same process every time it’d happen. How did he die again? You couldn’t remember as you stared impassively at the pooling blood at your feet, the boy’s body laid not too far from where you stood in the large empty warehouse.

What were you doing here again?

You wiped at the blood on your face absentmindedly as the others seemed to fret over their friend and a failed mission from their little superhero game.

Oh, that was right, you guys were playing superheroes and actually found some criminal activity going on so you and the boys pursued the men which led you to this warehouse where the men actually started firing their guns. The other boys took cover while you were caught off guard and-

You felt a pit in your stomach as you remembered Mysterion pushing you to the ground as he took the bullets for you.

Boy, did you feel guilty.

You weren’t really paying attention as to what the other boys were saying, you were more concerned about getting the blood off before heading home. You don’t really want to freak out your poor mother with your lack of care for dirty clothing.

“Douchebag! Get over here, we need to assess the crime scene!” You looked up when Cartman called your name and frowned. You glanced behind you at the darken sky and turned back to the group.

“...I have to go home.” You mumbled as you stared at them blankly. You almost started laughing at the animated expressions upon their faces, a mixture between confusion at your voice or shock from what you’ve said. You think it’s mostly because of the sound of your voice since you rarely talk to begin with.

“Get your ass over here, Douchebag, and start being useful or something!” Cartman spat with a nasty glare directed fully at you. He looked more like an angry cat than whatever animal he was trying to imitate with his costume. The other two nodded indignantly.

“Yeah, we gotta tell someone about this!” Kyle said with an urgent tone, you watched as Cartman quickly turned on Kyle at that.

“What?! And let the stupid police department get all the glory? I say we go after them!”

“And do what? They have guns!”

“Only a cowardly Jew would be scared to face bad guys like a real superhero!”

“Shut your fucking mouth, fatass!”

“Guys, c’mon, not now.” Stan sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. You watched the three bicker back and forth before you took a step back towards the door. Somehow that miraculously got their attention and they quickly turned to you with red angry faces.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?!”

“.. home.” You replied simply to which they stared at you incredulously. You shrugged and pointed out the door. “... something important I have to do..”

“What could possibly be more important than this, Douchebag?”

You narrowed your eyes at the name.

“... stop calling me that.” Cartman scoffed at this.

“Uh, hello, it’s your name Douchebag, remember? You told me it was the very first day we met you-”

In seconds, you were quickly upon the chubby boy and grabbed him roughly by the collar. He protested as you brought him closely to your face, the other two seemed surprise by your sudden forward act of roughness.

“My name is not Douchebag and there are more important things than watching the three of you bitch around while those men are getting away.” You growled as you stared down at Cartman dangerously who seemed both surprised and a little on edge at your change of attitude from your usual calm and uncaring demeanor. You dropped him unceremoniously on the ground right on top of the puddle of blood and looked back up at the other boys with an uncaring expression.

“Screw you guys, I’m going home.”

With that you quickly turned away from the group and made your way out of the warehouse and straight to home.

\--

When you got home, your parents were perched on the couch watching some late night television together. Your mom perked up when you stepped through the door and she was quickly on her feet as she made her way over to you.

“Hi, dear, you’re home a little late but that’s okay. Did you have fun with your friends?” She would always ask in her lighthearted tone. You nodded as you closed the door behind you and gave her a hug. You always made sure to give her a hug before left and after you got back. It always made you feel as if you were loved by the original in which you knew full well was dead by now.

Sometimes, the image of her bloodied face haunts your constant nightmares.

Once you released your mother, you made your way to the stairs passing your disgruntled father.

“At least they’re trying to make an effort…”

You gave him a small smile as your mother made her way back to your father and quickly chastised him for his comment.

Once in your room you began to shift through your closet as you tried to find the right item. As your hand brushed over the rough fabric of an old and worn bookbag, you grabbed the straps and yanked it out from the mess in your closet. You really needed to clean your room, you thought as you unzipped the bag to make sure all the necessary contents were all in there.

You nodded finding that all the essentials were there before zipping the backpack back up, you stood up and walked over to your drawers as you searched for some clean clothes that were not superhero wear.

After pulling on your favorite green hoodie, you slung the bag over your shoulder and made your way down the stairs again. Your mom looked up once again at the sound of your soft sounds of your footsteps as you stepped down each step carefully.

“Oh, are you going over to a friend’s house again?”

You nodded shyly when your father turned to look at you as you waited patiently as always for his answer.

“Alright go hang out with your friends. Just be careful not to talk to anyone in suits, do you understand me?”

You nodded again as you bounded over to the door, your mother’s soft voice calling out after you.

“Just be sure to call me before you want to come home, sweetie! I love you!”

You turned slightly to her as you opened the door and blew her a kiss to which she instantly returned the gesture.

You stepped out into the cold icy wind and took the familiar path you took almost every week.

\--

You snuck into the old window with the frame weathered down, a few cracks littered the glass but you paid no mind to it. You never did anyway.

Quietly as possible, you pushed the window up and crawled into the old dusty room that had rats dancing around on the dirty carpet. You silently shut the window as to not let anymore cold air enter the room as much as it has and tip-toed towards the bed where an orange bundled laid. You let the bag slowly slide off from your shoulders when you leaned onto the bed.

You smiled when you heard a soft gurgling noise from the infant on the old rickety mattress and small hands that reached out to you.

Huh, he grew faster than he did the last time, you thought as you leaned over to grab an extra blanket from your bag and wrapped it around the baby. You pulled the blue sheet from the bed and wrapped it around the small body as well and he seemed pleased by the extra warmth as he cooed. You pulled on the hood of the orange parka to make sure it covered the infant’s ears as you rocked him gently with a soft hum.

Within minutes the child was asleep in your arms and you hoped tonight would be easier than the others.

\--

You woke up two hours later with a fussy child and you quickly went to work with getting the bottle ready.

Using a lighter was really difficult when heating a bottle up.

You let your shoulders slump a little when the baby eagerly drank from the bottle and all was quiet again.

\--

You still hated changing diapers, but at least Home Ec was useful in some sense. Sure, the other guys called you a cissy for it but so was Stan and you didn’t really care what others thought of you anyway.

They still came begging for your friendship on a daily basis. Suck-ups.

You sighed in relief when finally secured the diaper on with the side straps and the now toddler seemed pleased with the new clean diaper.

\--

You played a few games with the toddler hoping to tire him out soon but he was constantly moving about. You warned him to stay quiet and he seemed to listen. Mostly.

However, when you tried to warn him again for the fifth time, he climbed onto the bed and gave you a wet messy kiss. You almost smiled until he blew a wet disgusting raspberry on your face.

He was still a little shit and you were glad you left the diaper in the trash for him to smell when he came back.

\--

When the small child finally tired out from all his playing, you watched him climbed the bed and yawned as he crawled over to you. You opened your arms as he snuggled against your side, you pulled the blankets to cover him as you patted him rhythmically. His eyes drooped and within seconds he was once again gone in dreamland.

You smiled as you watched the sleeping child and soon felt your eyes become heavy.

You were out just as the sun started to peak in the distance.

\--

As you climbed your way out of slumber, you felt yourself being engulfed by a swarm of fabric and arms that wrapped around you in a vice grip. You blinked blearily at the figure beside you that seemed to be in deep slumber as you slowly began to wake up, you grabbed your phone in the pocket of your hoodie to check the time.

It wasn’t even past 7:30 yet.

He aged faster last night than the other nights, you thought as you wiggled your way out of his hold. Quietly you slid off the bed and began to pack your extra blanket and bottle into the bag hoping to sneak out before waking up the boy in bed. You glanced back at the bed to make sure you didn’t forget anything and saw that the blue faded sheets had slipped off a little.

Just as you went back to adjust the sheets you felt a hand grab you by the arm and pull you back onto the old mattress. You stiffened in surprise from the sudden movement as you were once again held in a tight embrace by the other.

“‘S fucking cold..” You heard him mumble sleepily, you rolled your eyes as you tried to wiggle out of his grasp again.

“... I can’t control the weather, dude..” You muttered as you pushed against the taller boy who just seemed to hug you tighter. You puffed out your cheeks. “... your parents might wake up soon and I gotta call my mom.”

Kenny grumbled as he buried his face in your messy hair and you felt your face heat up a little from the small movement. “Don’t be such a killjoy, Douchebag.”

You pinched him on the side at the name but he seemed unfazed by it.

“Just stay for another hour at least, man. It’s fucking cold.”

You knew it was always more than an hour, you’d usually stay until his mother began to call him from the closed door and that’d always be your cue to make a break for it out the window. It was a constant cycle almost every week when you made your nightly visits.

But as always, you would comply to the other boy’s wishes and lay there in the old bed with his arms wrapped around you as you would listen to his soft heartbeat that would eventually lull you back into slumber once again.


End file.
